


朝爱夕拾（二十二）

by Leaf23333



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf23333/pseuds/Leaf23333





	朝爱夕拾（二十二）

“你怎么可以真的跟singto在一起，你不是口口声声说爱yuyu，转身就背叛了我们，你们在一起不会有好下场的，同性恋真让人恶心。”  
女孩留着栗色的长卷发，打扮的清纯可爱，眼神却是无比的怨毒。  
“你滚，不要再跟着我们了。”

“krist，救命，krist救救我。”女孩的衣服快被一群人剥光。

 

“谁会救你。”

“kit，kit”

krist清醒了过来。梦里他看到了一个人，那个人的表情阴森冷漠。

这个人是自己。

额头被亲了几下。singto的手一下一下地顺着他的头发。担忧地看着他。  
“做噩梦了？”  
“没事。”  
krist把头埋进对方的胸膛。脑中自己可怕的样子还在眼前，他不想把这些告诉singto。  
沉默了一会儿，说起了别的事。

“我记得那时候房子还有几个月租期，就全部交给p’june处理了。没想到他一直保留着。”

“是我让他保留的。”

“你不会一直租到了现在？ ”

“嗯……没有，我只让他把重要的物件帮我保管好。后来我回国，正好这房子空着，我又照着原来的样子布置了一下。”

“p’sing”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

爱这件事，要抓紧分秒说出口。这是krist新学会的。

“我也是。”singto挑起krist的下巴，给了一个吻。

手顺着krist的背滑到了腰，慢慢揉捏着，气氛逐渐升温，krist把自己往对方身上贴得更紧。

但singto没有进到下一步。  
krist主动带着他的手往臀部里面去。

那人停了吻，沉声笑了下。  
“kit还想要吗？”

singto伸入了一指，刚刚被开发的穴口软软热热，毫无障碍吃了进去。

krist有些害羞，耳朵渐渐变红。  
singto啄了一下可爱的耳垂。抽出了手指。  
换了别的进去。  
“原本想着你累了，给你按摩一下，但你这么热情我可招架不住。”  
singto低头咬住krist的喉结，那人发出的呻吟声像猫叫一样挠的他心痒不止，勾的他沉迷声色不知朝夕。

一晌贪欢。

 

再次醒来的时候，krist没有摸到singto。  
隐隐约约听到锅铲相碰的声音。  
拖着酸痛的身体，krist从singto衣柜挑了两件棉质衣服，走了出去。  
“醒了？”  
singto把刚出锅的菠萝炒饭放到桌上。

“你还会做这个？”  
krist喝了一口白水。

“你喜欢的，我当然会做。”  
singto穿了一件黑色的T恤，朝他莞尔一笑。

简单又帅气。

krist挖了一大口炒饭，菠萝的香气溢满唇齿。  
“好吃。”  
singto又转身把自己的炒饭端了过来。  
两个人面对着吃饭，singto把自己碗里的菠萝丁都放到对方碗里。眼睛直勾勾地看着对方。

krist有些不好意思。  
“你也吃。”

“我喜欢看你吃。”

幸福在生长。很久之前，singto第一次做这道菜时就在想：  
若是krist能吃到该有多好。  
一定很可爱。

 

果然很可爱，像小仓鼠一样吃起来腮帮子鼓鼓的。

 

你哝我哝地吃完饭，krist才后知后觉时间应该不早了。  
看手机，竟然是16:43了。  
他一慌，singto是说要回来拿衣服的。  
一拿拿了一天。

这时singto正好换了白裤子出来。  
krist一边在找车钥匙一边喊着：“p我们快去医院吧。”

“不急，我早让abel去陪着爸爸了。”  
krist这才放心。

“现在才想起来啊。”singto捏了一下krist的鼻子。  
“都怪某个人一直缠着我。”  
krist的脸又红了。  
“我等下去医院陪爸爸，晚上就不回来了。你好好在家等我。”

“明天中午我去找你一起吃饭。”krist拉住singto的臂弯。

“好。”

singto踏出家门前还在依依不舍。拉过他的男朋友又补了个深吻。

krist好不容易送走了人，关上门，拍了拍自己的脸，摸到上翘的嘴角。

怎么有种初恋的感觉。

 

 

“叮咚”手机震了一下。笑容还未收起，krist打开了手机。

我被人强奸了，越反抗就被打的越惨，krist没来救我，他不可能来救我，这个时候他应该跟那个死同性恋待在一起。我被抛弃了，没有任何人会爱我，我就是个贱货。


End file.
